An Unexpected Act of Kidness
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: The Shield Break-Up fic. Adam/Jay. It takes a lot to surprise Adam. But when he realizes that its time to let bygones be bygones, he puts his best foot forward to help fix a broken man. Slash. One-Shot. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, Fight/Break-Up, Storyline Fic, Dom/sub, Sub!Seth, etc.

* * *

It was rare that "The Ultimate Opportunist" found himself caught off-guard.

However, on the night where Seth Rollins proved himself to be the "Benedict Arnold" of The Shield, he quickly learned that _anything_ could happen. _Anything_.

* * *

He'd heard the fight - who _hadn't?_ - that had culminated in the slamming of the hotel room door, symbolically bringing about the excommunication of Seth Rollins from The Shield. It had been brutal. Vince would, undoubtedly, be taking a hefty sum out of each of their respective paychecks to cover the damages that the room incurred. But that wasn't even the worst part. For fifteen minutes afterward, Seth had _pounded_ on the door, crying out for lovers who had turned a deaf ear to him. Adam could _hear_ him sobbing two doors down, and, above all else, the utter silence in response that seemed louder than every pounding fist and ringing wail.

It was one thing to totally turn your back on your teammates (he'd had his own handful of tiffs with Jay throughout the years, but never so bad that one or the other was thrown into the _hallway_), it was another to completely deny that third entity as if they never existed. Adam had witnessed the full extent of Seth's submissive nature on numerous occasions - most notably, when he found himself the last man in the ring, a pariah among hungry competition, eager to tear him apart. Quite simply, without Dean and Roman, Seth had a tendency of appearing like a lamb in a den of hungry lions. To be abandoned so fully… it must be horrible.

And that's when Adam found himself out in the hallway - another surprise of that night - and staring down the teary-eyed, trembling form of Seth Rollins. Stuffing his hands into his pajama bottom pockets, he tried to muster a weak smile. "Hey."

Seth practically jumped out of his skin, before tilting his head back and gingerly meeting Adam's eyes. It seemed to Adam that his entire body was trembling. "H-Hey."

"I, uh…" Adam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, not really sure how to continue. Finally, he continued with, "I heard the fight."

Seth forced out a raw laugh. It sounded broken and abused. "I t-think that every-everyone on this floor h-heard it."

"I _doubt_ that." But Adam didn't make a very convincing liar, and both of them knew it.

"Y-You don't ha-have to lie to me." The poor kid seemed practically on the verge of hyperventilation. But then, his eyes turned stormy, "A-And what d-do you care, any-anyhow?"

Adam shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know." He remembered The Shield all but dismembering Jay, and realized that he should feel nothing but contempt for Seth. But instead, he almost felt… _bad_ for him. "Guess I just couldn't stand to hear you crying for them, only to get silence in return." He shrugged.

"Y-Yeah, um…" another laugh, this time as shaky hands wiped traitorous tears from his cheeks. "I guess I kinda d-deserved t-t-that, huh?" He could barely choke out the words.

His answer surprised both of them. "No. No, you really didn't."

They stood there and talked for several moments. Adam found himself pitying the kid more and more as the conversation progressed, realizing (unsettlingly) that he could see _himself_ in Seth's position. There were plenty of times when Adam probably deserved to be out in the hall, crying his eyes out, but Jay had taken pity on him. But from the complete and utter (blissful) silence that he heard coming from the Shield's hotel room, he knew that there was no chance of immediate forgiveness - at least not tonight. And what did Adam plan to do about it, anyway? It wasn't like he was going to confront Dean and Roman _for_ him.

"You need a place to stay tonight?" God, wasn't he just _full_ of surprises tonight?

Seth looked at him uncertainly. "Are you offering?" Because, really, wasn't he just making all kinds of threats toward the Shield for decimating his boyfriend just a few months earlier?

"Maybe I am." He offered Seth his hand, and the younger two-toned man took it hesitantly. Helping him to his feet, he quickly released his hold and started to lead him toward his own hotel room.

Seth twisted his hands over and over, not lifting his eyes as he followed Adam down the hall. Finally, he offered in a soft, tentative voice, "I'm not complaining, really. Please… don't take this the wrong way. I just… why are you being so nice to me?"

At first, Adam didn't know how to answer that. Because you remind me a little of myself? Because it would be an awful shame for you to sleep in the hallway? He settled on, "It's good karma. I'd want someone to do the same for me."

"Oh." Seth replied softly. He didn't say anything else until they reached the room.

The lights were off when they reached the room, but Adam slid the dimmer up slightly so that they wouldn't die on the way back in. Seth was like a fish out of water, and from the look on his face, someone was slowly pushing all the air out of his lungs as well. He started toward the bed, shaking Jay's legs lightly as he went. The younger blond awoke with a grumble, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He and Adam were exchanging words under their breath, and Seth noticed, a little nervously, that Jay's eyes would flicker over to him every few seconds. He mustered his best smile and tried not to let his nervousness show.

"Seth." Jay motioned for him to come over, his tone the undeniable commanding note of a dominant that's been behind the wheel for many years. "How do you feel about staying with us for a little while? Not in a romantic sense… but just so you have a… _support system_ until things clear up."

Seth shifted awkwardly from side to side, refusing to meet Jay's eyes. He knew that this was his chance to walk away… but instead, he simply offered, "I think that i-it's a wonderful o-o-offer and I-I'll try not to le-let you down."

"All we can ask for is your best." Jay offered him a comforting smile. "Adam has some spare pajamas in the dresser over there. You can sleep in those, okay?"

"Okay." Seth nodded, finally gaining some measure of confidence. He quickly went over to get changed, not wanting to disappoint after things had gotten off to such a good start.

"One more thing, Seth." This time, it was Adam. Seth inclined his head to show that he was listening. "You'll be sleeping with us, of course. To make things as normal for you as possible. I mean, I like to think that they don't make you sleep on the floor."

Seth smiled softly. The kid had a nice smile, Adam realized. "No, they don't. Or didn't. Yeah, didn't."

They didn't say anything else. Seth seemed to be upset enough at the memory of sleeping in bed with his two (former) lovers, and they didn't want to upset him more. Seth climbed into bed between the two of them, curling in on himself as much as possible, trying to disappear. Jay's eyes flickered up to meet Adam's, silently communicating that the psychological damage done to the two-toned man was probably much worse than he initially let on. They would do what they could to help him rebuild that self-confidence (and hopefully repair his relationship in the meantime), but no guarantees.

"Goodnight." Jay said, pressing a comforting kiss to the crown of Seth's head. At first, Seth tensed… then he relaxed, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

Adam smiled. It might've caught him off guard, it might be a little unorthodox, but he knew, deep down, he'd do it again. And now, not even bothering with the light, "Goodnight," they went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, not meant to be read as Seth/Jay/Adam. Just another break-up fic. I need to write something happy and funny. Anyone have any ideas?


End file.
